DC Universal Allegiance
DC: Ultimate Alliance is DC's answer to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Synopsis When an mysterious villain (which reveal to be Darkseid nearly in the end) has bought in all of the villains to formed an Anti-Justice League to take over the world. Now, all of the heroes must united to stop the villains and find out who is their mysterious leader is in order to save the entire universe. Plot Characters Heroes and Sidekicks *Superman (George Newbaum) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) (Kevin Convoy) *Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordon) (Nathan Fillon) *Flash (Barry Allen) (Michael Rosenbaum) *Aquaman (Alan Ritcher) *Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbey) *Green Arrow () *Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) *Atom () *Firestorm () *Captain Marvel () *Captain Atom () *Fire () *Ice () *Supergirl (Molly Quinn) *Steel () *Superboy () *Nightwing (Sean Maher) *Batgirl (Alyson Stoner) *Robin (Stuart Allen) *Batwoman () *Batwing (Gaius Charles) *Wonder Girl () *Green Lantern (John Steward) (Phil LaMarr) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rainer) (Josh Keaton) *Green Lantern (Guy Grander) (James Arnold Taylor) *Booster Gold () *Red Tornado () *Vixen (Cree Summer) *Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Starfire (Hyden Walch) *Raven (Tara Strong) *Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) *Terra (Ashley Johnson) *Speedy (Mike Erwin) *Static (Ogie Banks) *Aqualad (Wil Whealon) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Jesse Quick () *Impusle (Jason Marsden) *Geo-Force () *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) () *Blue Beetle (Jaime Rayes) (Jake T. Austin) *Huntress (Amy Acker) *Miss Martian (Danica McKaller) *Lagoon Boy () *Mr. Miracle () *Big Barda () *Mr. Terrific () *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) () *Dr. Fate (Oded Fehr) *Zatanna (Camilla Luddington) *Flash (Jay Garret) *Hawkman () *Hawkwoman () *Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) *Elongated Men (Jeremy Piven) *Vibe () *Rocket Red () *Orion () *Lightray () *Maxima () *Ray () *Creeper () *Metamorpho () *Power Girl () *Animal Man () *Icemaiden () *Mystek () *Hawk () *Dove () *Amazing Man () *Blue Devil () *Rip Hunter () *Aztek (Chris Cox) *Jade () *Hourman () *Moon Maiden () *John Constantine (Matt Ryan) *Swamp Thing (Mark Hamill) *Deadman (Michael Rosenbaum) *Etrigan the Demon () *Madame Xanadu () *Black Lightning () *Katana () *Red Arrow () *Black Orchid () *Phantom Stranger () *Spectre () *Olympian () *Mary Marvel *Captain Marvel, Jr. *Dr. Mid-Nite *Starman (Ted Knight) () *Starman () () *Wildcat *Atom Smasher *Sandman *Citizen Steel *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Obsidian *Commander Steel *Guardian *Adam Strange *Dr. Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) (Kim Mai Guest) *Uncle Sam *Doll Man *Human Bomb *Phantom Lady *Black Condor *Gold *Platinum *Tin *Mercury *Iron *Lead *Chief (Jeffery Combs) *Mento (Xander Berkeley) *Robotman () *Negative Man (David K. Hall) *Elasti-Girl () *Bumblebee *Halo *Atomic Knight *Judomaster *Gypsy *Brainiac 5 *Cosmos Boy *Saturn Girl *Lightning Lad *Triplicate Girl *Chameleon Boy *Phantom Girl *Star Boy *Colossal Boy *Invisible Boy *Karate Kid *Shrinking Violent *Bouncing Boy *Element Lad *Ultra Boy *Dream Girl *Shadow Lass *Princess Projectra *Dawnstar *Polar Boy *B'Wana Beast (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Vigilante (Adrian Chase) *Batman (Terry McGinnis) (Will Friedle) *Aquagirl (Mareena) () *Green Lantern (Kai-Ro) () *Warhawk () Villains *Darkseid (Michael Ironside) *Grayven () *Kalibak () *Riproar () *Granny Goodness () *Mad Harriet () *Gilotina () *Lashina () *Anti-Monitor () *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Brainiac (Corey Burton) *Bizarro *Livewire *Parasite *Blackrock *Doomsday *Silver Banshee *Neutron *Toyman *Prankstar *Mentallo *Titano *Composite Superman *Cyborg Superman *Atomic Skull *General Zod *Faora Hu-Ul *Eradicator *Blacksport *Conduit *Black Zero *Imperiex *Kryptonite Man *Jax-Ur *Mongul *Mongal *Lobo *Ultra-Humanite *Mr. Mxyzptlk *Gog *Bruno Mannheim *Superboy-Prime *Terra-Man *Master Jailer *Kancer *Hellgrammite *Insect Queen *Lady Lunar *Leopard *Manchester Black *Vera Black *Coldcast *Menagerie *Hat *Obsession *Quex-Ul *Riot *Mercy Graves *Sleez *Luminus *King Shark *Joker (Mark Hamill) *Harley Quinn (Arleen Sorkins) *Penguin (Dana Snyder) *Killer Croc () *Killer Moth *Poison Ivy *Riddler (Wally Wingert) *Two-Face (Christopher McDonald) *Cluemaster *Catwoman *Firefly *Mr. Freeze *Fox *Vulture *Shark *Orca *White Rabbit *Harpy *Maxie Zeus *Ratcatcher *Bane *Rupert Throne *Carmine Falcone *Black Mask *Calendar Man *Deadshot *Catman *Dr. Hugo Strange *Hush *Man-Bat *Mad Hatter *Victor Zsasz *Scarecrow *Anarky (Wallace Langham) *Electrocutioner (Thomas F. Wilson) *Wrath *Scorn *Prometheus *Great White Shark *Professor Pyg *Mr. Toad *Phosphorus Rex *King Kraken *Dollhouse *Emperor Blackgate *Blockbuster *Black Spider (Josh Keaton) *Calculator *Cypher *Lady Vic *Firebug *Lark *Magpie *KGBeast *NKVDemon *Panara *Spellbinder *Reaper *Snowman *Tiger Shark *Trigger Twins *Cheetah (Claudia Black) *Ares *Mouse Man *Blue Snowman *Angle Man *Circe *Dr. Cyber *Dr. Poison *Giganta *Baroness von Gunther *Dr. Psycho *Medusa *Hades *Queen Clea *Minister Blizzard *Silver Swan *Captain Wonder *Dark Angel *Cyborgirl *Devastation *Genocide *Sinestro (Miguel Ferrer) *Atrocitus *Sportsmaster *Solomon Grundy *Harlequin *Icicle, Sr. *Icicle, Jr. (Robbie Daymond) *Hector Hammond *Puppeteer *Weapons of Qward *Invisible Destroyer *Star Sapphire (Olivia D'Abo) *Dr. Polaris *Sonar *Tattooed Man *Shark *Goldface *Evil Star *Krona *Manhunters *Myrwhydden *Lyssa Drak *Nero *Legion *Javelin *Bolphunga *Reverse-Flash (C. Thomas Howell) *Professor Zoom () *Inertia *Abra Kadabra *Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller) *Golden Glider (Colleen Chickenbeard) *Heat Wave *Top *Weather Wizard *Trickster *Captain Boomerang *Mirror Master *Pied Piper *Gorilla Grodd *Rainbow Raider *Folded Man *Savitar *Tar Pit *Peek-a-Boo *Magenta *Kid Zoom *Girder *Double Down *Cobalt Blue *Cicada *Brother Grimm *Black Flash *Spin *Blacksmith *Ocean Master (Sam Witwer) *Black Manta (Henry Lennix) *Creature King *Siren *Aquabeast *Awesome Threesome **Mangneto **Claw **Torpedo *Charybdis *Demon Gate *Gole *Shaligo *Jaffar *Trok *Slig *Kurin *Captain Rader *Dagon *Eel *Electric Man *Fisherman *Nereus *Thanatos *Seaquake *Human Flying Fish *Qwsp *Sea Demon *Scavenger *Narkran *Malefic (Carl Lumbey) *Human Flame *Despero *B'rett *D'kay D'razz *Cay'an *Blanx *Tor *Bel Juz *White Martians (Various Voices) *Marshel *Imperium *Bette Noir *Gateway King *Headmaster *Kanto *Professor Arnold Hugo *Prophet *Mr. No-Face *Thethyn *Osprey *Scorch *Count Vertigo *Cupid *Rainbow Archer *Crimson Archer *Clock King (Greg Ellis) *Onomatopoeia *Komodo *Acrobat *China White *Merlyn *Constantine Drakon *Brick *Greenface *Iron Rex *Black Adam (Fred Tatasciore) *Night Owl *Dr. Sivana *Ibac *King Kull *Mr. Mind *Oggar *Mr. Atom *Sabbac *Major Force () - later turn good in the end *Punch & Jewelee *Dr. Spectro *Avatar *Monarch *Fiery-Icer *Ghost *Iron Arms *Mr. Twister () *Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) *Trigon *Blackfire (Hylden Walch) *Gimzo () *Mammoth () *Jinx () *Dr. Light (Arthur Light) (Rodger Bumpass) *Shimmer *Psimon *Mad Mod *Trident *Plasmus *Disrupator *Phobia *Wintergreen *Ding Dong Daddy *Ravager *Brother Blood *Cheshire *Zookepper *Starro *Bolt *Brain (Dee Bradley Baker) *Monsieur Mallah () *Madame Rouge (Hylden Walch) *Garguax () *General Immortus () *Mr. Nobody *Animal-Vegetable-Mineral-Man *General Zahl *Arsenal *Shrapnel Non-Playable Characters * Alfred Pennyworth (Alastair Duncan) * Commissioner James Gordon (Kurtwood Smith) * Detective Harvey Bullock () * Vicki Vale () * Lois Lane (Dana Delany) * Perry White () * Jimmy Olsen (David Kaufman) * Jonathan Kent () * Martha Kent () * Mera () * * Iris West (Nicole Dubuc) * Detective Joseph "Joe" West () * Henry Allen () * * * * * * * Missions Mission 1: Metropolis Mission 2: Gotham City Mission 3: Themyscira Mission 4: Atlantis Mission 5: Oa Mission 6: Central City Mission 7: New York City Mission 8: Happy Harbor Mission 9: Cadcus Mission 10: Gorilla City Mission 11: Mars Mission 12: Justice League Watchtower Mission 13: S.T.A.R. Labs Mission 14: Hall of Justice Mission 15: Titan Tower Mission 16: Science Island Mission 17: Apokolips Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS